


[Podfic] Not!Fic: John Wick 3

by Trojie, uglowian



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Attempted Murder, Audio Format: MP3, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Cancer, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Dynamics, This is basically the outline of a movie that doesn't exist, Women In Power, injuries, you're welcome world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglowian/pseuds/uglowian
Summary: Wherein we try (ish) to envision the story for the third chapter of John Wick--but mostly we envision a backstory for the dead wife, Helen. And maybe get derailed with how Robin Wright, an extrajudicial assassin, more or less owns John in the very literal D/s sense. For an hour and fifteen minutes.Some additional content in this very non-linear experience:1. Men in pain? Sexy2. Carrie-Anne Moss as Robin's girlfriend3. Chad Stahelski's a not-so-secret fetishist4. So is Keanu, probably@ Stahelski - call us, dude.





	[Podfic] Not!Fic: John Wick 3

**Author's Note:**

> Also featuring:
> 
>   * Spoilers for Blade Runner, Terminator, and the entire John Wick franchise
>   * "She's not Hillary Clinton, c'mon"
>   * Conflicts of interest in psychosexual politics
>   * "Daddy McShane" "No!"
>   * Injecting some agency and plot relevance to the dead wife
>   * Singles mixers for assassins
>   * "You can't actually gut a man on the dancefloor"
>   * "Judge, Jury, and Extra-cutioner"
>   * Opening Scene: Step One: He's soaking wet
>   * Lawrence Fishburne and his pigeons full of secrets
>   * "It's not about logic, it's about how this is going to LOOK"
>   * David Fincher doesn't understand colour theory and we're judging him
>   * "She has that kind of house. A scared and horny house. She's not scared, you are."
>   * A brief interlude of research into what units you need to measure sexual tension
>   * "He will be a kept boy for the duration of this movie"
>   * A technical failure that meant we had to come back and try again the next day
>   * "I'm pretty sure slapping dialysis in the middle of the movie would make it weirder"
>   * "Who doesn't love a man with a constant kidney injury? Don't answer that question."
>   * Too many Dom Toretto references
>   * Meanwhile: Ian McShane
>   * The three stages of cancer in the John Wick universe
>   * "It's an action movie, she could be alive"
>   * The First Rule of Marilyn Manson is that liking Marilyn Manson isn't embarrassing but you shouldn't just admit to it when you meet someone for the first time
>   * Robin Wright as a femdom is the entire … point … of this so jot that down
> 


A whole hour and sixteen minutes of speculation on Robin Wright owning Keanu Reeves in the John Wick universe can be found [HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1i07yd05wbc-mtfqqdkOzVH2fxXlqMvlB)


End file.
